Sky's Torment
by InaYasha
Summary: Ling Sky, what happens after Ling has fallen by Master Li. What does Sky feel? And before you ask i have played the game several times but only as Scholar Ling, always romanced with Sky, and i just like this piring. Enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO BIOWARE.

_Always had a thing for this pairing. I played as Scholar Ling on Jade Empire and always wondered what happened to Ling's body while she in the spirit world. Also what might happen to Sky? Sky+Ling_

The sounds of distant fighting intruded on his ears. His sense of touch became aware of the cold stone floor his body lay against. His heavy eyes slowly opening, he felt like Black Whirlwind just clobbered him with one of his axes.

Sky rubbed his head as his eye tried to focus on the things around him. He saw his friends starting to stir round him, from their sleep on the cold palace floor. Dawn Star moaned as she rubs her head and picked herself up onto her knees. Black Whirlwind grunting and shaking his body, making his smell of wine and sweat sting Sky's unguarded nose and eyes. Lian pick herself up and brushed herself down, while the other still remained out cold on the floor. But the one he cared for most was out of sight. His eyes searched for his blue maiden wanting to see her safe.

The sounds of battle drew Sky's eye towards the top of the golden stairwell. There he saw Ling standing in front of her master. Before he ran to see her smiling face waiting to hear her say "I found him" Ling's body became slack with lose of life. Sky's breath caught in his throat, as his eyes watched Ling's slender body start to fall to the ground.

"No" Sky whispered, as his eyes watched her body fall slowly.

"NO!" tears formed in Sky's eyes as Master Li kicked his former student down the stairs before her head hit the ground. Ling's body rolled down and stopped at Sky's feet. Dawn Star's scream was distant as Sky knelt down and picked up Ling's lifeless body into his arms. Her hair draped across her face, as her tanned silky warm skin started to turn cold. She was always warm thanks to the Dire Flame causing through her body. As the warmth left her body, Sky focused Ling's face, looking at peace yet filled with hurt. His tears fell onto her face as he whispered into Ling's ear.

"Don't leave me, you said I could have a second chance" Sky's words were shaky and he knew they fell on deaf ears. He didn't realise that Sun Li was walking down the stair ready to control the new power he held in his hand. Dawn Star tried to pull Sky away from Ling as she shouted orders at him.

"Sky we have to get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving her!" Sky shouted back, his eyes scared Dawn Star; they were filled with hate and sorrow. At that moment Black Whirlwind walked across the room, his massive feet thundering down with each step. He placed his axes away and with his huge hand picked up Sky and slung Ling's body over his shoulder. He put sky on his feet and told him to use his legs to run. Sky did as he was told fully knowing the punishment if he didn't listen to Whirlwind.

"Humph lighter than I thought" mumbled Whirlwind as he turned and ran towards the door. The team followed him. Keeping Lotus Assassins away. Sky unable to do anything simply watched Whirlwind carry Ling over his shoulder keeping close to him. They met up with Kang the Mad and Wildflower. Kang started up the Dragonfly while muttering something under his breath only he could understand. Wildflower sat in the flyer waiting for everyone to come. Lian jumped in first as her sword slashed off the head of the Lotus Assassin enemy. As she wipes her blood drenched sword shouting at everybody for being slow. Dawn Star was next, she sat next to Wildflower, Dawn Star's hand covered Wildflower's eyes as she saw Whirlwind approach. Kang looked over his shoulder telling everyone to get in.

"My Dragonfly will get blown to bits at this rate…yes yes yes….. hurry up" as he released explosives at the flyers outside the palace. Henpecked Hou was next to dive into the more or less safer place of the Dragonfly.

"I agree with the mad man"

"Shut up and have some wine baker" as Whirlwind was next in lying the body of their fallen friend on the ground. Sky was next as he sat near Ling's body holding her cold lifeless hand in his grip. After everybody was in the Dragonfly sprung to life and leaped out of the palace and on towards the far reaches of the Jade Empire. Disappearing with a trail of black smoke behind them, all of the friends looked at the body of Ling as Sky knelt down and picked her up in his arm once again. Her blue robes seemed to have lost their lustre and her almond eyes never to wake. Sky felt as though he was about to break down again but as he heard the laughter of Sun Li in his head, his sorrow turned to hate.

"Is Ling okay?" asked Kang, focusing on the sky ahead.

"What does it look like you fool? She's dead! Now there's no hope for the Empire now" Lian took off her mask and quickly wiped her eyes before the tears could over flow. Sky couldn't tell whether she was sad about her throne being taken by her uncle or that her friend had died.

"H…How?" Kang nearly taking his eyes off the sky, swerved to get out of the way of a mountain.

"Mast…..Sun Li cut her down" Dawn Star's eyes were flowing with tear as she comforted Wildflower as the young child's ears heard the news.

Sky only focused on Ling remembering the times before this. They laughed together about his adventures and fond stories. He comforted her when she hated the decision she had to make. When Zu died Sky was Ling's only line of comfort, he knew that Ling had something special with Zu, like a strong friendship or a very strong bond of trust. Whatever it was Ling relied on Sky for help and support.

He remembered how they first met. He was talking to one of the many idiot pirate goons of Gao the Greater before she walked in. She caught his eye with her swaying hips and her lustiest chest nearly bursting out of her tight wrap. Her hair elegant and tied back while her eyes held a flame that burned with desire. Then the way she fought while they struck down their enemies, her elegant and swift in her movements. He had heard of the Leaping Tiger style but had never seen it and he knew then that that was the best example of the form he would see for some time to come. After she helped him open the door to the rest of the fortress he regretted not being able to go with her and take her up on the offer she had given, despite Dawn Star's protest. Then once he watched her defeat Gao with her bare hands he knew that she was something special.

Ling took great interest in the stories the Sky had about legends and myths from far away places. Sky loved her smile and her laugh, he loved the shine in her eye she had when she did laugh and he loved her care free nature. But now he would be able to tell her that. She gave him a second chance at the palace before she went to face the Emperor. He knew those words would haunt him for the rest of his waking days.

"I know Sky, but you can tell me after the battle" Her smile burnt in his mind, those words like poison, a sweet poison that he would later regret.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Dragonfly touched down in the forest where Hou was hoping never to visit again. Everyone climbed out of the flyer as Kang set to work fixing broken parts of the Dragonfly muttering curses under his breath. Lian told everyone, except Sky, to start setting up camp.

"Black Whirlwind make yourself useful and put up the tents" Lian spat as she waved her hand with authority.

"Yeah yeah whatever Princess" Black Whirlwind took a sip of his wine and set to work.

Sky picked up Lings body from the floor of the Dragonfly and headed out into the forest. None seemed to notice he'd gone and if anyone did it would have been Wildflower. Sky walked in the woods telling himself not to cry, he found the old temple where the entrance to the forest shadow's heaven was once open. He laid Ling on the ground and looked at her form once more. He sat down besides her as more memories flooded his mind but most of all of the conversation she had with him about his daughter Pinmei.

They were in Ling's room talking, while Dawn Star kept a close eye on the place and Zu watching from the shadows. Sky told the story of how Gao's men had kidnapped his daughter and later killed her because she fought back. Sky nearly broke down telling her this tale but what she did surprised even him. He felt a warmth round him as someone pressed against him. His eye cleared as he saw Ling wrapping her arms round him pulling him into a hug that felt so warm like a mothers touch. As she held him he resisted the urge to pin Ling against the bed and start removing her clothes. Her scent was like cherry blossoms sweet and innocent, her hair soft and neat, while the touch of her hand felt like something from heaven itself. He wished that moment would have lasted a lifetime.

As he finished giving Ling's body back to the earth, he started heading back to the others. He held Ling's peacock feather in his hand as something to remind him of her. The feather was blood stained and partly broken but it was better than nothing as a reminder of who saved his soul from the dark torment. As he returned to the others he noticed Dawn Star looking distracted, as she gazed off into the distance, seeing but not seeing. He tapped her on the shoulder making her jump.

"Oh Sky sorry I was just…"

"Looking off into the distance"

"No I feel something weird, like something is calling me, it seems familiar" Dawn Star started to stare at him blankly as her eyes fogged over. Sky watched her expression change as if she was searching for something she had long forgot.

"It must be the stress. Where's Ling?" she asked as she snapped herself back out of it and her eyes rested upon the peacock feather sky was clutching. Sky looked down holding back the tears, breathing deeply to steady himself.

"I returned her to the earth, I needed to do it alone" He looked at Dawn Star with a chill in his eye. She understood Sky needed to be with Ling but she had the right to bury her best friend. Dawn Star started to fill with anger, her hand twitching to slap Sky but when he saw the sadness in his eyes once again.

"Sky we all loved her, she didn't just love you" Dawn Star sighed and walked off leaving the rouge to his thoughts.

Lian, still watching Whirlwind set up the tent correctly, overheard the conversation. She had never noticed the growing bind between Ling and Sky, and all she did was make everyone bend to her bidding. She agreed with Dawn Star for once that everyone had loved Ling, even if she didn't show it. Everyone was silent through out the night, while one kept watch over the camp others slept.

Sky stood watch, unable to sleep; he could hear the mournful sounds of the dead walking. His eyes scanned the dark outskirts, listening for anything. He heard Dawn Star being haunted by her dreams again while Whirlwind belched something awful. Sky sat down on a near by boulder and looked at the feather. He showed Dawn Star where he had buried Ling, Dawn Star went up to the grave to put freshly picked flowers on the grave. But as she did Dawn Star became silent and looked at Ling's grave with a blank expression. Sky touched her shoulder as she snapped her head round in surprise.

"Come on lets get back to the others"

"Sky….I can feel it….She's fighting" Dawn Star looked at the grave as she said those words.

"What are you fighting Ling?" Sky thought as he looks at the green and blue feather. Suddenly his thoughts were broken when Dawn Star came running out of her tent, breathing hard, Sky thought she was going to pass out from one of her nightmares but she was smiling as her eyes searched for everyone.

"Dirge!" Dawn Star screamed. Sky knew what she meant and dived towards the Dragonfly.

"Everyone we have to get to Dirge" Dawn Star yelled as everyone was waking up.

"Why the heck do we need to go there, Farm girl?" Lian ordered as she opened her tent.

"Just trust me I know something is there something important" Dawn Star rushed back to her tent to pack it away while Sky sat impatiently in the flyer as he watched everyone pack.

XXXX

Cold air whipped through the door of the flyer as snow drifted in and landed on the feet of the frozen team.

"Why does Dirge have to be in the coldest of places" asked Hou as his skinny body shivered while his knobbly knees clicked together.

Sky didn't care about the cold watched for the mountains of Dirge. As they came into view he scanned the ruins looking for something.

"I expect a ghost with advice and nothing more" Lian sighed as the flyer banked round trying to find a landing spot on the slowly eroding ruins. Sky didn't care if he saw a ghost; if it was Ling he would be happy knowing that she is safe. His eyes scanned the ruins as they came into sight, the snow blocked his vision, and the ruins were barely visible. Sky grew frustrated as he hit the side of the flyer with his fist.

"Sky calm down" Dawn Star urged as she placed a comforting hand on his knee.

"I just wish we could get there faster" Sky said, his body still as stone watching through the snow. Suddenly something brushed his face that tickled his nose. His head flung round to see Wildflower holding up the peacock feather against his chin.

"She'll be fine Sky" Wildflower smiled, as Sky's heart warmed from her innocent smile. Sky saw the faint blue glow from Chi Ka with in Wildflower which made Sky settle down a bit before the flyer knocked them round against the walls as the wind bashed against it.

"Will you land this thing already!" shouted Lian to Kang. Kang cursed under his breath as he tried to find a place to land with in the ruins. The cold whipped at the team as the snow buffered against them.

"We'd better get the tents up or else we'll freeze" Dawn Star said as her teeth chattered while she held the tents in her arms.

"Good idea Star" Sky agreed as he helped set up the tents. He knew that both he and Dawn Star felt something different here.

"You know she might just be a ghost" Lian stated as she shivered with cold.

"As long as I know she's safe Princess that's enough for me" Sky bit back as he finished setting up his tent.

"I'm just saying Sky, you saw her fall and it was you who held her dead rotting corpse until we got to Tien's Landing" Lian backed off as she saw the rage in Sky's eyes. Sky was about to hit her until he heard the sounds of fighting from the distance. He knew that should have been the only ones in Dirge at the time except for a few wondering souls.

Could it have been the souls fighting each other? No, it sound physical, alive and familiar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sky looked between the pillars as he saw ghosts fly backwards before the disappeared into the cold air. Sky's eyes widened as Ling walked from behind the pillar rubbing her shoulder as she stared at where the ghost fell. Sky's heart skipped a beat as he saw her breathing, smiling and alive. Ling looked across to the team and smiled her gentle smile. Her eyes bright with life and her laugh filled with happiness as she ran towards them to be greeted first by Dawn Star who hugged Ling in a vice like hold followed by Wildflower. Ling hugged them both and smiled holding back the tears of happiness from the rest of the team.

"I knew you'd come back," Dawn Star said as she let go of her friend who faced her with a smile. Lian rubbed her eyes and stared at the once fallen Spirit Monk.

"I admit I was expecting a ghost not flesh and blood" Lian was embarrassed to say as she looked at Sky who was still speechless. Ling smiled as she stood up letting Wildflower run back to Dawn Star.

"I came back…for Sky" Ling said as she smiled. Ling breathed heavily as those were the first words to pass her lips since was brought back to the land of the living. She looked at Sky who was blushing deep crimson.

"You…what?" Sky stammered still figuring out if it was a dream or real. He found out when it was real when Black Whirlwind laughed and hit him over the back knocking Sky off his feet, which Ling couldn't help but laugh at.

The team discussed what had happened when she was in Dirge, how she restored the fountains and told them now they had a fighting chance against Sun Li. As she mentioned his name, no longer calling him Master, Ling felt a pain in her chest that Sky noticed. Ling shook her head and smiled a determined smile to the team who responded with smiles and laughter. Sky leant towards Ling and smiled.

"Meet me outside your tent when the others have gone to sleep" Sky whispered in Ling's ear who suddenly turned crimson as her face flushed. Sky couldn't help but smile as his hand traced along her arm as he stood up and walked away. Ling wondered what he was going to do as she watched him walk round the camp. Ling smiled and touched her arm. Wildflower pulled on her blue silk sleeve and looked up at Ling with eyes fill with emotion. Ling thinking that she was going to cry began to give her a hug but then Wildflower leant towards her ear.

"Sky was really sad when you died, he became dead like you" Wildflower's eyes seemed harsh yet kind. Ling looked round for Sky; she wondered what had happened when she died. She was so scared that she would never see him again just like she wouldn't be able to see Zu again. This made her want the others to go to bed earlier.

One by one the members headed to bed, after giving Ling hugs and smiles for coming back from the dead. Ling stayed up a bit longer with Dawn Star talking about what happened in greater detail, but something was on Dawn Star's mind and Ling saw that she was distracted.

"Dawn what's wrong?" Ling asked as she looked at her best friend.

"It's just that…Master Li killed you…stole the throne all for the pursuit of power…I remember his lessons…"she was cut off

"His lessons on how power isn't everything…he lied to us to get us to trust him and for me to be a puppet on strings" Ling's hazel eyes filled with hate as she gripped her fist over her chest.

"The fact I might be in my parents grave is scaring me" Ling's eyes still filled with hate of her former master quickly filled with tears. Dawn Star hugged Ling as she quietly sobbed for the only father Ling knew was her master and now she didn't know what to think of him besides just to hate him.

As the light began to fade Dawn Star headed for her tent. Ling stood up and walked over to hers thinking whatever Sky wanted to say, he would have forgotten by now. But before she entered the tent her arm was suddenly grasped and pulled nearly making her trip but Sky's strong arms caught her as he held her against him.

"I'm not letting you go that easily…man I thought they've never go to bed" Sky sighed and made Ling follow him to the horizon outlook far away from the tents. Ling followed him, he clearly did not forget and her heart now was pounding in her chest. She stood next to Sky as she looked out onto the never-ending skyline. The light blue was faded through the grey clouds and the cold wind felt fresh against her tanned skin.

"It's quiet tonight, it won't last your master has already unleashed his hounds" Ling jumped as her attention snapped back to Sky.

"I'm glad we got here first, I wouldn't like you walking out of that gate and into their arms." Sky's face looked pained as he spoke, but Ling stood frozen to the spot.

"I would need a dastardly clever plan to get you out of that"

Ling's face flushed "Why were you so sure I'd be coming back?" Ling said as she thought it was stupid of her to say.

"I though about our discussion earlier, remember I was asking you want you wanted to do when all this was done" His eyes dropped as he spoke but shook his head to look at her and sighed.

"You were joking when you said you'd try and settle down with some dashing rouge…but since then you've been more serious" Ling's heart fluttered in her chest as she struggled to keep her breathing calm.

"When Dawn Star started having visions, I just knew you were fighting your way back…what else could she be seeing, so we followed and here we are, with the new Emperor's army on the way, I don't know how we'll survive but we'll find a way" Sky eyes never left Ling's as she felt her knees starts to wobble, she wanted him to get to the point already as the cold wind whipped at her arms.

"There's a way we just need to find it" Ling smiled as her teeth chattered but still focused on Sky's deep eyes.

"Whatever it takes I'll be there with you until the end. The only that really matters is that you made it back…to me. I knew death wouldn't even stop you…my last Spirit Monk" Ling blushed at his words, as Sky smiled calmly as his eyes softened.

"I did, it's wasn't easy" Ling joked as she still felt the pain of the battles from the spirit world on her body.

"If you would tell me, I'd like to hear all about it, in a bit." Sky's eyes filled with pain again as he began to speak again. "I never did say what I wanted to at the palace you know? Of course you knew you even gave me a second chance to spit it out. When I saw you fall, I knew I had missed my chance to tell you I had fallen in love with you, that you were in my every thought, that whenever I could I kept you in my sight just to know you were there, that you had become everything." Sky and Ling both smiled and blushed.

"When you fell it was like a part of me shattered, I thought that piece would be broken forever but…we have another chance…I love you and I never want to let you go" Sky blushed as his eyes softened again as he stared at Ling crimson face with her eyes wide. Did she hear him correctly, he said he loved her, she wasn't dreaming, she wasn't dead again. A smile appeared on her lips as she looked at him.

"That's it Sky, you leave me no choice I'm gonna have to kiss you now" Ling blushed more.

"Haha I was just getting to that part" Sky wrapped his arms round Ling and pulled her against him. As their lips crashed into each other, his hand travelled along her small frame. Sky felt Ling's warmth against his skin, he had been dying inside when she fell, he wondered if he was ever going to feel this warmth again. Her lips tasted sweet as his tongue asked for entrance. She gladly gave it to him as she opened her mouth; her hands traced his muscle toned arms. Sky's tongue explored her mouth, tasting every part letting his tongue glide along her tongue. His hand pulling her hips into his making her come closer to him. He didn't want her to leave, and she didn't want to leave him.

They broke apart as they breathed heavily, catching their breath but looked at each other. Ling could see that Sky wanted more but was afraid to ask. Ling took his hand and led him to her tent. Sky simply watched her hips sway as she walked, the fine blue fabric rippled against her smooth skin.

"Stay with me tonight Sky" Ling said as she stopped outside her tent. She turned round and looked at Sky who found himself happy and shocked at the same time.

"Ling…a…are you sure? What about the others?" Sky stammered, he damned himself for acting like such a child in front of Ling. It's not like he hasn't done this before but when it came to Ling he wanted it to be special.

"I've never been more sure Sky. If I die in battle with Sun Li, I would regret not spending at least one night with you. As for the others, to hell what they think, I don't care" Ling rested her head against Sky's chest. Hearing the sound of his heart beating faster as he breathing grew faster.

"I just want to be with you Sky" Ling looked up at him as Sky looked down at her. Sky blushed but nodded slowly. Ling took his hand and led him into her warm tent. As Sky walked into her tent he was suddenly pulled towards the floor as Ling kissed him on his lips wrapping her arms round his neck. Sky welcomed her lips and kissed her back with passion.

Their bodies began to entwine as Sky started to remove Ling's clothing. Taking off her gold and deep blue trappings round her chest and arms. Sky towered himself over Ling's small frame. As she lay under him blushing crimson she started to try and cover her bare chest for him to stop looking, but sky was too fast and leaned down towards her chest and started to suck on her nipple while his other hand rubbed her other breasts. Ling moaned as she felt his hot tongue against her bare skin. She blushed more over the sounds that she was making but she couldn't help it what ever he was doing it felt good. Sky moved his tongue round Ling's nipple making it hard as he pulled on the other. He used his teeth to bite down slightly on her nipple before pulling away. Sky looked at ling taking in every part of her as her face was flushed and her breathing rapid.

Sky leant down towards Ling and whispered "Your so beautiful Ling". This made Ling jump as she felt his hand move down her thigh slowly taking off her pants. Her leg felt the sudden cold against her skin, as she pushed her body against his to keep herself warm. Sky sat up and started to remove his clothing. Ling could help but look. She watched his well-chiselled chest ripple with muscles each time he moved. But as Sky took off his under garments Ling couldn't help but blush as she looked at his tool and how big it was.

Sky towered over Ling again made his tool rub against her opening. Ling moaned at the feeling, she knew it was coming but she waned it, as she wrapped her arms round his shoulders and pulled him closer, Sky whispered in her ear.

"This will hurt Ling" Ling wasn't sure what he meant until he pushed into her. The pain felt intense, more pain than she felt in battle. She wanted to scream but Sky's lips pressed against hers making her scream muffled in his mouth. Tears ran down Ling's face but a scream of pain soon became moans of pleasure, as Sky slowly started moving in and out of her. Their lips parted as Ling and Sky both moaned at the feeling.

Sky had wanted this ever since he saw her but only as a one-time thing as he was so used to. But he didn't expect to fall in love with her and so deeply. He wondered when he did fall in love with her. Through all the talking and all the fighting he did. He started to push into Ling harder making her back arch as her hips pushed into his. Sky could feel every part of Ling as she breathed and moans. He could feel the Dire Flame growing in strength as the heat became more intense.

Ling could feel Sky getting tighter or larger she didn't know which, all she knew is that it felt good more than good it felt great. It was like a light inside her had opened up and was being realised. She moved her body with his making him go deeper inside her. The pleasure for them both was getting more intense as their rhythm quickened in pace. Ling's body beaded with sweat as her body heat was rising higher and high. Sky held back as much as he could but when Ling was gripping down on his tool it became harder to keep it in. With a moan of pleasure Sky realised inside her as he heard Ling moans with him as he lies on top of her. They both breathed hard as Sky rolled off Ling and lead next to her, they both had smiles on their faces. Ling moved over to Sky and cuddled up to him with her head in his neck. Sky smiled and wrapped his arm round her small frame pulling her closer to him. Her scent was still cherry blossoms, just as he remembered, he placed a kiss on her forehead noticing that she had fallen asleep.

As she lay cuddled next to him with her legs entwined in his, Sky wondered what she had been through, but he was glad to have her back, glad to be with her. He pulled Ling closer and felt her warmth against him.

"I'll never let you go again Ling, never" Sky whispered in her ear. He knew that he had to protect her whatever it took. As Ling stirred in her sleep from her dream Sky calmed her down by tracing his fingers along her arm. Soon Sky fell into a deep sleep, holding his love, protecting her from the cold of the mountain ruins of her home.

The END

Hope you liked it


End file.
